During transactions with customers, merchants may use point-of-sale (POS) devices to manage respective customers within the merchants' physical establishments. For instance, a POS device can display a layout of a restaurant to a merchant. The layout can indicate designated sections within the restaurant, such as the kitchen, the dining room, the bar, or the waiting area. The layout can further indicate locations of objects within the restaurant, such as tables or chairs.
Using the POS device, the merchant can indicate which tables are currently occupied by customers, and which tables are open for new customers. For instance, the POS device may receive input indicating that customers were seated at a table within the restaurant. In response, the layout may display an indication that notifies the merchant that the table is occupied by customers. When the customers are finished, and have left the table, the POS device may receive input indicating that the table is open. In response, the layout may display an indication that the table is open.